


Pack Mom: Part 3

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Liam go shopping together and talk.





	Pack Mom: Part 3

Liam had become a permanent fixture in the Hale/y/l/n residence. 

After living there for almost 2 months, the couple decided he’d live with them permanently. 

Y/n didn’t see any point in Liam getting a job, purely to pay for an apartment somewhere, which would most likely be broken down and in a dangerous neighbourhood.

Even though Liam was a werewolf and could handle himself pretty well, y/n still worried about him. 

They’d gotten even closer than they were before, if that was even possible. 

They spent almost all their time together, along with Derek. 

They went shopping together, they went to the movies together.

Anything that a family would go to, the couple and the teenager would be seen there. 

This was because they had become their own little family. 

Y/n loved Liam to no ends. 

As much as Derek would deny it, he had grown accustomed to the boy in his house, loving him, despite all his efforts to act like he didn’t care.

Y/n and Liam had gone out to the mall together, needing to buy the boy some new clothes because he was “growing out of them”. 

Y/n knew the truth though. 

He was doing this for a girl. 

Y/n and Liam had spoken about her. 

She didn’t know the name of this girl just yet, but she would find out.

As they walked around, bags of Liam’s clothes along with some for y/n and some makeup, they decided to get something to eat. 

Walking into the food court, Liam decided he’d have a McDonalds, while y/n was getting some pasta. 

Going their separate ways, they met back up a few minutes later and sat on a bench in front of a few stores.

“So, Liam, what’s this girl called”. the beautiful y/h/c asked as she put a forkful of pasta in her mouth. 

“What? Wh-who?” he sputtered, pieces of chips flying out.

“Umm, the girl you’ve told me you’ve been crushing on. Come on, pleeaaasssse. I just wanna know her name”, she said, eager to find out who this girl was and whether or not she was good enough for her Liam.

The teenager didn’t know how to reply. 

He’d spoken about his crush to y/n before, but he never told her the girl’s name, just in case he ever asked her out and he got rejected. 

He wondered if he should tell her now. 

Maybe she could help him get a date. 

Or maybe she’d be an overbearing mother and embarrass him in every way, killing his chances of ever getting one.

Deciding he’d keep it a secret for a little longer he replied.

“You won’t know her. She’s not from around here”, and left it at that. 

Y/n decided she wouldn’t pry any longer. 

Finishing up their food, they made their way back to the car to drive home.

“So, Derek and I were thinking we’d go on holiday for a few days. Nothing too far, just drive somewhere and stay there for a while”, y/n said, glancing off the road a few times to talk to the youngest beta. 

At these words, Liam’s heart filled with disappointment and loneliness. 

He knew he’d be left behind and have to find somewhere else to stay for a while, burdening even more people with his presence.

He didn’t want to show his upset though, so he acted as though this news didn’t bother him. 

“Ok, that’s fine. I’ll find somewhere else to stay for a while until you come back. I’m sure Scott’s mom won’t mind me staying there for a few days”, he said, holding back the tears that were threatening to leak out of his eyes.

“What, why would u do that? Don’t you want to come with us?” she asked, still looking ahead on the road, unsure as to why he’d want to stay behind, thinking he enjoyed spending time with her and Derek.

Liam’s eyes widened.

“Wa-wait, yo-you want me to come with you?” he asked quietly, scared this was a joke and she’d laugh and tell him she was just messing with him.

“Well, of course I want you to go. I mean, I’m going and so is Derek. Why would we leave you behind?”

“Oh, it’s just…well, when my mom and stepdad went somewhere, they’d leave me behind. Sometimes I’d be taken to the neighbours, but most of the time they’d leave me home alone.”

Y/n’s heart clenched. 

Liam didn’t deserve any of this. 

He might have had slight problems with his I.E.D. but he was the sweetest, most loving boy she had met and she was determined to put all the mistakes his parents had made raising him, right.

“Listen, Liam. I don’t know exactly what happened with your parents and I’m not going to ask. If you want to tell me, you tell me, but only if you’re ready. Me and Derek aren’t them, you know. We’re not going to leave you alone just to spend time together. Well, ok. Maybe sometimes we’ll need a few hours to ourselves, so you’ll have to disappear for a while." 

He grimaced at the thought, not wanting to imagine the woman who he loved and thought of as his real mom, having sex with the alpha, while she chuckled at the face he made.

"You’ll always have somewhere to come back to. No matter what. Do you understand?” she asked, heartfelt words coming out in an attempt to comfort the boy who’d long been abandoned by his own parents, the two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally.

By this point, the tears had escaped their fleshy cages, running down his face, leaving behind a wet trail. 

He nodded a response to her as he started whimpering slightly. 

Hearing this y/n pulled the car over. 

She then leaned over and undid his seatbelt. 

Pulling him onto her lap, she cradled him in her arms, moving him back and forth and stroking his beautiful sandy brown hair as he continued crying, happy tears at the fact he had someone who loved him wholly.

Liam finally had a mother. 

Someone to look after him when he was sick. 

Someone to cheer him up when he was upset. 

Someone to calm him when he was angry. 

Someone who would be there for him no matter what. 

That someone was y/n and he loved her more than anything. 

She was now his world and he promised to himself, as she held him in her loving arms, he would do everything in his power to protect her.


End file.
